Let It Rain
by yamishun
Summary: Mikan Sakura hates rain ever since her mom died. It brings her nothing but misfortune. One rainy day, she breaks up with her bf and meets an arrogant raven haired boy. Will he be able to change her mind about the rain? Read and Review please! [HIATUS]
1. The First Day

**yamishun:** Here's my second Gakuen Alice Fanfiction. Hope you'll like it!

**disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**

* * *

**

**Let It Rain**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

----

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_From the first day I met ya_

_I noticed your style_

_Had that b-boy swagger not one of the crowd_

_And you talked like you knew me_

_Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah_

_Then as time kept going I noticed some things_

_said our love kept growing_

_wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past_

_love never really last_

_memories just had a hold of me_

_**Let it Rain - Jojo**_

----

**CHAPTER 1: First Day**

"_Are you serious about this?" she asked, her voice was quivering, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Gomen." was the reply he could only give to her. He was hurt, seeing her cry like that._

_He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder. But she wouldn't have any of it. She pushed his hand away and ran out of the cozy restaurant._

'_**Tsubasa no baka…**__' she cried in her head as she ran outside, her tears flowing freely from her eyes.._

----

It was already 7:30 am but Mikan was still sleeping. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face showed pure suffering. Her cheeks still had traces of her dried up tears from the night before.

"Mikan sweetie! It's time to get up! You'll be late for school!!" her dad called out from the kitchen.

She opened her eyes, but felt the sun's rays sting her still blurry vision. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"WHHHAAAATTTT TTHHHEEEE?!" she screeched in horror. _'Why is my face like this?! Did I… Did I cry the whole night?'_ she thought to herself. She washed her face then stared at the mirror in front of her.

'_He's not worth your time or your tears.'_ those words rang in her head.

"Souda! I shouldn't cry over Tsubasa. He's… he's not worth my time and my tears. _That guy_ is totally right!" she smiled to herself.

'_Now I remember clearly. Yesterday, I thought everything would be perfect. It was sunny and I had a date with Tsubasa later on.'_

'_But then…' _her heart ached a bit while remembering.

'_It started to rain heavily. I had a sink feeling in the gut that it was a sign. A sign of bad luck and my misfortune.'_

'_I hated rain. I've hated it eversince mom died. Rain took her away from me. And every time it rained, it was a sign of bad luck for me.'_ She sighed heavily.

'_Yesterday was not an exception too. Tsubasa… When we were inside the restaurant, he was acting all weird and all…'_

'_And that was when… that was when my heart broke… for the first time.'_

_Flashback_

"Are you serious about this?" she asked, her voice was quivering, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Gomen." was the reply he could only give to her. He was hurt, seeing her cry like that.

He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder. But she wouldn't have any of it. She pushed his hand away and ran out of the cozy restaurant.

'_Tsubasa no baka…_' she cried in her head as she ran outside, her tears flowing freely from her eyes..

"Mikan… This is a mess." he lightly scratched his messy black hair then turned away.

Meanwhile, Mikan is still aimlessly running while tears overflowed from her beautiful hazel eyes. _'Let's break up Mikan.'_ She continued to run until she reached the street that is on the opposite of the gates of the park.

She wiped her tears a little. _'The park? Souda ne… I used to go here with mom when I was still a kid.'_ She smiled a little upon remembering her mom. _'It always cheered me up.'_

She hesitantly took a step forward. But no soon after she took another, a black car stopped just in time before it could hit her.

She fell backwards, landing on the wet surface of the road. It didn't matter anyway, she was already soaked since she ran outside while rain poured down. Suddenly, the door of the black car opened. Revealing a very handsome youth with raven hair and attractive red orbs. He walked towards her and helped her up.

"Watch where you're going. Polka dots." He said after he helped her up.

She wondered why he would call her polka dots. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. It was very weird to call a person you've just met, polka dots.

Then she finally realized what he was talking about. She covered her skirt with both her hands protectively while saying "HENTAI!!"

He smirked. "Who would want to look at your underwear intentionally, ugly?"

_Mikan's POV_

UGLY?! Did he just call me ugly?! Oh I am so gonna kill this guy!! But I have to admit that his smirk just made him more handsome. Hmm… that black sleeveless shirt with a red flame design and those khaki pants suit him really we--…

Wait… scratch handsome, that is so not true… and scratch that whole thought!!

_Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts_

I was about to insult him back but he was already going back to his car. Before leaving, he said, "Don't cry over that worthless guy. He's not worth your time or your tears."

I was taken aback by that. All I could do was nod at him. After that he left, leaving me feeling better.

_End of Flashback and POV_

'_hmm… but I wonder who he really is…'_ she thought as she ran towards the gates of the University.

"Ohayou minna!" she greeted my classmates as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted back. They took our seats and class started.

"Minna-san, ohayou!!" said Narumi-sensei, their teacher with undeniably outrageous taste in clothing as he entered the room while prancing around like an idiot. Everyone just sweat dropped in response.

"I have good news for you! We have new exchange students!! YAY!" he cheered by himself. Everyone continued to sweat drop.

Seeing that he's cheering by himself like the idiot he is, he continued, "Ahem! They came all the way from England so please give them a pleasant stay! Come in please, Nogi Ruka-kun and Hyuuga Natsume-kun!"

With that, two youths entered the classroom. One had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had raven hair and red eyes. The girls squealed upon seeing that both are definitely good-looking.

"Hajimemashite minna! I'm Nogi Ruka." The blonde introduced as he bowed slightly.

"Hyuuga Natsume." The raven haired plainly said.

The girls squealed while the guys had mixed feelings. Mikan on the other hand, was still wrapped up on her own thoughts that she didn't notice her classmates' reactions.

"Ne, Mikan-chan! The one with raven hair is more good looking ne? What do you think?" Anna whispered. Mikan didn't answer. She's too occupied with her thoughts.

"Ne… Mikan-chan? You ok?" she nudged her friend.

"huh?" Mikan had finally snapped out of her trance. "A-… Oh! Yeah… I'm fine! Really!!" she smiled to her friend who was still looking worried.

She took her gaze from her friend to the front of the classroom where she can see the two new exchange students. From the one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the one with raven hair and red… "eh?"

"EH?! You're the..." she exclaimed while pointing at the raven haired guy.

"Natsume, do you know her?" Ruka asked. His voice audible only to Natsume.

"hn." was his reply.

"Eh? Mikan-chan? You know Natsume-kun? Ja! That decides it! You'll be his partner! Be sure to give him a tour of the university!" Narumi announced, still as perky as ever. The girls had broken hearts while the guys complained. No doubt Mikan is popular in her own rights.

"For Ruka-kun…" he looked around the classroom and found the quiet Imai Hotaru writing something in her notebook. "Imai-san will be your partner!"

For a moment time stopped. Everyone gasped as they looked at Imai Hotaru, a.k.a. the Ice Queen of the National Alice University. She stopped writing momentarily to look at their teacher, then back to what she was doing. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, leaving the poor Ruka confused with what was happening.

_Lunch Time_

"Come on Mikan-chan! It's not THAT bad!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah! I mean, having such a handsome partner like Natsume-san is a blessing from Kami-sama! He's even more good-looking than Tsubasa!" cheered Anna.

'_Tsubasa'_ Mikan could feel her heart ache with pain the moment Anna mentioned his name. Even though she promised to forget him, it's not that easy since love isn't a choice you can freely make. She knows she still loves him but they've already broken up. Her eyes hid under her bangs, she tried to hide the agony in her heart. She didn't want her friends to worry because of her.

"Oi, polka dotted panties girl." Natsume called out.

It was like a fuse in Mikan's ears. "WHAT?!" she blurted out, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of guide that should help me when I need help? Well, I need to go to the cafeteria." he replied in his stoic tone.

'_Darn that guy!! I swear I'll…'_ she cursed under her breath. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and said, "Ok Natsume-san, follow me."

"hn. Whatever you say polka dots." He teased.

She stopped walking, her blood was boiling, he can definitely piss her off with his comments. She wanted to get back at him or even hit him with something but it was not possible. He's like a guest while she's the _un_lucky host, well at least for her.

"Natsume, you better stop teasing her." Ruka nudged.

"tch, whatever."

Before they could leave the room, something or rather, someone grabbed Ruka's hand. He turned to see who it was, finding that it was…

* * *

**yamishun:** please read and review!


	2. The Ice Queen

**yamishun:** WoOt! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for not updating A Little Too Late yet! I'm still trying to come up with something good for it! College sucks doesn't it? It's freakin' hard and I can't stop dozing off whenever the professors start talking!!

Oh and by the way, I don't own Gakuen Alice. I just own my lame plots and stories. Oh when will I be a good writer?! WHEN?! _(breaks down on her knees and starts acting all dramatic)_

**Natsume:**

* * *

**Let It Rain**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

----

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_From the first day I met ya_

_I noticed your style_

_Had that b-boy swagger not one of the crowd_

_And you talked like you knew me_

_Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah_

_Then as time kept going I noticed some things_

_said our love kept growing_

_wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past_

_love never really last_

_memories just had a hold of me_

_**Let it Rain - Jojo**_

----

**CHAPTER 2: The Ice Queen**

Before they could leave the room, something or rather, someone grabbed Ruka's hand. He turned to see who it was, finding that it was a girl with short raven hair and lavender eyes. She was beautiful no doubt about that, but to him, there was something disturbing… about her eyes. They were cold and emotionless. Calculating and deep. Need I say more? He shivered slightly upon meeting her gaze.

"Let's go." She simply stated.

He shivered yet again. It's not that he's afraid of her or something. He just felt nervous around her for some reason.

"Umm… Mi-- Mikan-chan, we, umm… Anna and I are… err, gonna go now, bye!" said Nonoko as she pulled Anna out the door. It was no surprise that they would cower away from the Ice Queen. After all, she's known for her reputation.

Mikan was confused. Why would her friends run away like that? She was sure those two would want to be around _**him**_. Yeah, _**him**_. Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who was the first to see her underwear AND call her ugly. Mind you, she's not. She doesn't know him much, _yet_. But she already detests him. His perverted ways, according to her, and his arrogant nature.

"Oi, stupid. If we don't get going, lunch will already be over before we get there." he called. Getting her attention and snapping her back to reality.

"Hyuuga… I AM NOT STUPID!!" she retorted.

"tch"

Figuring that it would be impossible to have a nice verbal conversation with him, she proceeded on walking, scratch that, _stomping_ towards the door. Whereas, Natsume lazily followed. A smirk plastered upon his usually impassive face.

She suddenly stopped walking, I meant, _stomping_ which annoyed him. "What's your problem?" he asked not trying to hide his annoyance.

She stared in the direction of the door with horror. Cold beads of sweat rolling from her temples down her jaw. He followed her gaze and saw his best friend Ruka being dragged by no other than Hotaru Imai.

Curiously, he asked, "Imai? What about her?"

She stammered. He raised an eyebrow at her, stamping his foot impatiently. Showing her that patience isn't exactly in his nature.

She gulped before explaining, "Imai Hotaru, she's beautiful and smart as she is dangerous and scary. She's known as the Ice Queen of the whole University because of her cold nature towards everyone, even the teachers. There were a lot of _'disturbing'_ and eerie rumors about her but I'm not sure myself. I think… I think your friend should be careful of her."

"_Disturbing_ as in?" he was really curious. That Ice Queen gal really got his curiosity pumped up.

"Disturbing as in, she's killed many people around her including all her family. Erm, you know, stuffs like that." She shivered at a mere thought of people being killed.

"hn" was the only response she got from him.

She sighed and they continued to walk towards the cafeteria. (A/N: XD… how long with this walk towards the cafeteria last?!) Finally reaching the door, (A/N: AT LAST! Hehe… shitsureshimasu!) she opened it and went inside with Natsume behind her. But no sooner have they entered, Mikan, yet again, stopped dead on her tracks.

"What now?" he growled.

She remained silent.

"tch, whatever. I'm going." He said with no trace of emotion.

He proceed on his way leaving her standing there.

-

"Tsu… basa."

Her eyes focused upon a guy with black hair sitting next to a girl with shoulder length pink hair. She watched them as they flirted with each other. Her mind was in turmoil, her heart was flinching with bitter pain. Thick tears coursed from her eyes, to her cheeks and to the ground.

Tsubasa finally noticed Mikan standing near the door, crying her eyes out with a blank expression. He knew he had hurt her once again. He stood up and tried to walk towards her when a hand stopped him.

He looked back to the girl with pink hair. She shook her head, telling him he shouldn't. He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. _'Mikan… gomen.'_ he thought. He unwillingly sat again, beside Misaki and looked away.

But no matter how much he apologizes, the damage is still done. Her world came crashing down, it started to rain heavily, perfectly matching the downcast atmosphere inside the cafeteria.

Murmurs could be heard throughout the place. Murmurs concerning both of them. Gossips, wretched gossips were now roaming around freely. Not giving a single damn that the people who are concerned with the gossip are there at that very moment. They were of course about Mikan and her ex-boyfriend Tsubasa.

She looked down at her feet, trembling. Still trying hard to stand her ground, not wanting to lose to any of it. Everything was still. Everyone stared at Mikan, their eyes boring into her. They continued to melt her with their stares until a chair creaked.

They turned to the source of the creaking. Surprisingly, it was Hotaru Imai. She stood up from her chair and carried her trash away, she went towards Mikan and said, "Throw these outside. The trash can is full." After that she walked off with Mikan blankly following her.

Everyone was silent. They stared at the door with much bewilderment. Wasn't that Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen of the University? In her own way, did she just help Mikan? Everyone was shocked.

Suddenly, another sound was heard. This time it was the newcomer, Hyuuga Natsume. He stood up and walked away. "Natsume!" Ruka called out, "Wait up!"

-

"Next time you shouldn't stand there like an idiot waiting for the Last Judgment to come." She said as she kept walking.

"Go-- gomen." was all that Mikan could answer at the moment. Her mind was still at chaos and her heart was aching. She felt tired for some reason. She sighed continually until…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

(A/N: YEAH! The infamous baka gun is here! WoOt! Ok… shutting up now!)

Mikan came flying towards the wall. Hitting it hard and creating a hole.

"I-- Imai-san! What did you do that for?!" she complained while her hand was holding the side of her head. Trying to suppress the pain.

"You were sighing like an idiot. I hate idiots like you."

"Well, SO-RRY for being an idiot!!" she fumed.

Hotaru smiled _a bit_ (Note the _a bit._) giving Mikan the chance to see it for the first time. "You should smile more. You look 3 times uglier when you cry."

Mikan's eyes widened. _'Did… did the Ice Queen comfort me?'_ she thought unbelievingly.

"I didn't. I was just stating a proven fact." Hotaru said, as if she read Mikan's mind. Mikan turned silent, not knowing what to say first.

"Ja, Mikan."

-

'_Damn, where is that baka?'_ Natsume thought angrily as he searched the corridors, trying to find the brunette.

"Ne, Natsume… why are you so concerned about Sakura-san?" asked Ruka as he follows Natsume from behind.

"hn. I don't. Now shut it Ruka."

"Oookay…" he agreed as he lengthened their gap slowly.

Even though he said Ok, Ruka doesn't believe his best friend one bit. Why? He's been with Natsume for a long time now, he knows what the guy is thinking. He also knew that his best friend would want privacy so he left him alone.

-

'Why the hell am I going through all this trouble just to find that idiot?' Natsume asked himself. Even for him, his actions are weird, unfamiliar even.

"_Ne, Natsume… why are you so concerned about Sakura-san?" _remembering his best friend's bold question.

'_Tch. How the hell should I know? It's just that…'_

He kept on walking until he saw a familiar figure outside. He stood by the window and observed the figure. _'Baka'_ he thought. A smile crept upon his face and then he walked off.

-

* * *

**yamishun:** WoOt! Chapter 2 is done!! YAY! Reviews please? (puppy dog eyes) YAY! Thanks!

Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter!


	3. Just who is she to you?

**yamishun:** Hallo! Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!! It's short, I know…

**disclaimer:** nope… I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did… it would be as crappy as hell.

* * *

**Let It Rain**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 3: Just Who Is She To You?**

It's been two days since Natsume and Ruka's arrival. Two days since Mikan's last heart breaking encounter with Tsubasa. And two days since the start of the weird friendship of Mikan and Ice Queen Hotaru.

Everything was just fine… Just fine.

"NA—TSU—ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come back here you PERVERTED MOLESTER YOU!!!"

Scratch that… everything was just at havoc. Everything was just not normal. The university grounds shook violently. Birds hastily flew off the branches they were perching on. Everyone covered their poor bleeding ears as they heard Mikan's cries.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up. You're too noisy." Hotaru commented.

"But… but… he started it!" Mikan defended as she pointed to Natsume who in turn, just grunted in reply.

"Still. You're the one who's noisy."

Everyone just watched with pure amazement in their eyes. They were shocked that someone like Mikan Sakura could freely interact with not only new heart-robs Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi but also Ice Queen Hotaru Imai. It was something, no one could have foretold. Even if someone did, they would never have believed it. Not until they saw what was currently happening in their classroom right this instant.

"They surely make a weird kind of group." whispered Nonoko to Anna.

"I know! But they make such cute couples!! Just imagine!! Our Mikan-chan with Natsume-kun and Imai-san with Ruka-kun!!" the pink haired girl squealed. The blue haired girl beside her couldn't help but just sweat drop at her friend, and eventually, nod in agreement. It was just too true to deny.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Mikan screamed again. Her cheeks were all puffy and her face was red. While Natsume on the other hand, had his annoying smirk plastered on his face. Showing that he was simply amused with the brunette's reactions.

Mikan turned away from him and stomped towards the door. She didn't want to have to put up with Natsume's witty comments again. Natsume just smirked again, still comfortably sitting on his chair as he watched his favorite girl angrily trying to escape him.

But, before she could reach the door, she felt a warm hand grab hers and roughly pull her backwards. She angrily turned her head to give that person her glare. But she never expected what happened AFTER that. Her eyes grew wider as she felt something on her lips. It took her a moment before she could properly register what was happening.

Natsume Hyuuga, THE Natsume Hyuuga is currently lip-locking with her?! What the?! She felt his lips press against hers. She blushed slightly, still trying to resist him but no avail. When he broke the kiss, her face was as red as a ripe tomato. He backed away a little, their lips still barely touching each other. He smirked again before giving this oh-so-romantic yet sarcastic remark,

"I love you too, _sweetheart_."

With that, he walked out of the classroom. Leaving not only a dumbstruck Mikan, but also a stunned class behind.

'_Natsume… why are you acting like this towards her? I don't understand it. Why are you doing this?'_ Ruka thought as he watched the door where Natsume exited earlier. He sighed. Knowing that he might never know the answer to his question. Natsume isn't the type who would want to talk about his feelings, not even towards him, Nogi Ruka, his best friend.

Hotaru on the other hand, was not slightly worried. She calmly walked towards Mikan and gave her a slight tap on the shoulder. Mikan turned her attention from the door to her friend who had a hint of amusement in her eyes.

'_Hyuuga I don't know what you're thinking but I like it.'_ thought the Ice Queen who gave out one of her rare small smiles.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was standing in the rain, all soaked up and wet. It was cold. Yet she didn't mind it at all. It was nothing compared to the coldness she feels inside her heart. Oh how she wished she could just forget about him. About that heartless jerk she loved._

'_**Tsubasa no baka.'**__ She cried in her head, 'Why do this to me when you knew?! You knew everything from the start but… why?!'_

_she shut her eyes tight and clenched her fists. Thick tears rolled down on her cheeks. But it wasn't really visible due to the rain that was showering her._

'_**He's not worth your time or your tears'**__ she recalled Natsume tell her when they first met._

'_**You should smile more. You look three times uglier when you cry.'**_

_She wiped her tears, trying to cheer herself up. 'Hotaru's right. HE's right. I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't… I…'_

_Yet again she found herself cry for him. Unable to hide the hurt inside of her, she kneeled down on the muddy ground and started to sob loudly._

"_Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" she yelled out. Asking no one in particular. She slammed her closed fists on the muddy ground, not even caring that she's getting dirtier by the minute._

"_Because you're an idiot." Answered a familiar male voice._

"_No need to tell me, Hyuuga" she answered bitterly._

_He smirked, "That is so unlike you."_

_She clenched her fists tight, trying to suppress the sudden anger that flowed from her system. How dare he? She's feeling so down in the dumps right now and what does he do? He insults her! He has no clue whatsoever on how that feels! Who was he to judge her? Or criticize her for that matter?_

"_How dare you?!" she asked in a low, barely audible pitch._

"_Hn. Sorry, didn't hear it." Oh he heard it all right. He heard it loud and clear._

"_HOW DARE YOU?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL?! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO—"_

"_I know." He cut in. His eyes concealed beneath his wet bangs._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I know… how you feel." He answered again._

'_**His voice… it was… filled with sadness and remorse. I… I…'**_

"_Loving someone with all your heart. Giving everything you could possibly give. But ending up standing on the same ground. Alone."_

_She slowly stood up and came closer to him. She bowed her head and said, "Go… Gomen. I… I shouldn't have…"_

"…"

_No reply._

"_Natsume?" she looked up at his face._

"…"

_Still, he didn't reply._

"_I… understand. Gomen." She looked down again and started to walk pass him._

_He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. As she fell towards his direction, he caught her. Not sooner after, he captured her soft lips… with his. He let go of her arm as his hand snaked its way to her waist. He held her close… closer, as their kiss deepened. He forcefully opened her mouth with his tongue and tasted her flavor. Mikan felt a wave of different emotions come over her. It was overwhelming, but it also felt, right. Her legs felt like jelly and she was not sure whether she could still hold herself up._

'_Natsume…' that was the last thing her mind registered before she completely lost herself on the kiss. She closed her eyes and allowed her arms to drape on his neck._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_Oh yes Hyuuga… I was there. I saw it with my own two eyes.'_ Her eyes narrowed a bit, _'I just hope nothing bad comes out of this.'_

After Class

"Natsume! Wait up!" Ruka called out to his best friend.

"Doushita? Something bothering you, Ruka?"

It took him a while before he could answer.

"Yeah."

"What?" he was growing impatient. But, being Natsume, he never really showed much emotion. You can't really tell the difference.

"About Sakura."

He jerked his head to his side, "What about her?" That certainly got his attention.

Fierce crimson eyes met with serious deep blue eyes, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He simply answered. Tearing his gaze away from the blonde who eyed him suspiciously.

'_What are you planning Natsume… what are you planning? I just don't get it. You've never been so attached to any girl. Especially if that girl is just someone you've met.'_ Ruka asked himself as he continued to ponder on his thoughts about the mystery in the form of Sakura Mikan.

'_Just who is she to you Natsume? I'm perplexed.'_

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

**

* * *

**

**yamishun: **read and review!


	4. Questions to Answer

**yamishun:** XD… oops… sorry I forgot to mention that there's a review page! I just discovered the reply button recently, but since I've already put up a review page… I'll just continue it until the end. At least, just for this story.

**disclaimer:** I shall never, I repeat, _never_ own such a cute and amazing manga/anime such as Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Let It Rain**

(A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 4: Questions to Answer**

_It was a dark day. The sun was hidden behind by a mass of thick black clouds. Down town Tokyo has never looked that dull before. Yet the swarm colorful lights don't seem to help at all. In fact, they even made it duller._

_Why is it like that you ask me?_

_I don't know._

_Maybe that man standing inside that huge building there knows._

_He seems to be in deep thought. He lifelessly stares at the view below, scanning the whole area with just a look from here to there. His thin lips were curved into a frown and he seems aged._

_He was still thinking. Until the sound of a creaking door snapped him back into reality. He looks behind him and sees a man dressed in white. His frown deepens but nevertheless, bows to him. Showing his respect._

"_Sensei… How is it?" he nervously asked._

"_I'm afraid it is not good. Her situation isn't improving. I doubt there will be any at all. But in any case, she is fine."_

"_I see." Replied the man while he sighed._

_The doctor took his leave. The man sat down on his chair and buried his face under his hands. His thoughts were again interrupted when he saw a small shadow looming on the slightly opened door._

_His features hardened and his eyes turned to a darker shade._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked sternly, frightening the small being that cast the shadow._

"_Natsume!!"_

----

Natsume Hyuuga opened his eyes. He was sweating hard. He wiped the sweat off his face and thought, _'Another nightmare...' _he sighed,_ 'This is getting too frequent.'_ He shuffled his already messy raven hair, and got off his bed. He decided to take a quick shower to calm his nerves down.

After he got out of the shower room, his cell phone started to vibrate. He was still drying his hair with a towel when he picked it up to see who was calling at that early hour.

[ CELL PHONE SCREEN: CALLING

"tch. How troublesome."

He clicked the answer button and greeted the caller with a, "What do you want?"

"_Hyuuga. It's me, Imai."_

"I figured. Repeating my question earlier, what.do.you.want?"

"_Isn't someone grumpier than usual. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"_

"Shut up. Now tell me before I hang up on you."

"_Don't you dare or your pictures kissing Mikan will go on every possible corner of the University."_

"…"

"_That's more like it. We need to talk. Later. And privately. That's all. Bye."_

She hung up.

"tch. Like I said, troublesome." Then it hit him, "How the heck did she get my number?!"

But it was too late to ask or wonder. He dare not call the Ice Queen. Who knows what she's still hiding under her sleeves.

----

It's another day in the National Alice University. The grounds are full of serene and tranquil vibes. Despite the many students who are currently worrying about their homework, projects, pop quizzes, exams and grades. Order could be seen all around the campus. After all, only the so-called geniuses and prodigies are able to enter this particular university.

Everything was just so normal around the campus.

In fact, it was boring. Very boring.

"OH HYUUGA YOU ARE SOOO GONNA PAY!!!"

Maybe not.

----

Mikan Sakura has just stomped her way out of the library, _again_. Ever since Natsume arrived, the students would always hear Mikan's screams of either cursing or swearing in one time or another.

She continued to angrily walked the corridors until she came across Umenomiya Anna and Osagawara Nonoko. "MIKAN-CHAN!!" they both called.

----

Meanwhile, in the library,

Natsume was pleased. He just finished teasing his favorite pet. Now his day was half-completed. He smirked and opened the book he was reading just before he saw the brunette.

"KYAA!!" screamed some annoying fan girls.

Natsume ignored the annoyingly loud fan girls and continued reading.

"Natsume-sama!!! We LOVE you!!!" they continued.

"Shut up ugly hags." he glared. But instead of the fan girls dispersing, they piled up even more in front of him. _'Darn it. These fan girls are too noisy and too revering. Tch. Where's the evil librarian when you need her?'_ he looked up and sweat dropped at what he saw. The librarian was among the crazy fan girls and was holding up a banner expressing her undying love for him. By that time he just had enough. He closed the book he was reading, stood up and left the library. While he was walking in the hallway his best friend called out to him, "Hey Natsume! Having a bad day?"

"tch. Ruka, where have you been?"

"Uh, I just arrived! Setting that aside, is it your fan club again?" he asked

"hn"

"I'll… take that as a yes." He paused for a while but suddenly thought of something, "Why don't you just give them what they want?" teased the blonde.

"And have myself torn into pieces? Tch. Shut it before I give them your baby pictures Ruka." threatened Natsume.

The blonde just sweat dropped. _'Since when did Natsume learn how to blackmail?'_

"That Imai girl is really something." his best friend said out of the blue. Ruka was confused until Natsume raised the book he's been reading and threw it nonchalantly at his best friend who caught it perfectly.

"What's this? _'Blackmailing 101 written by Imai Hotaru'?!_" he exclaimed.

"hn. The idiot was right after all. This will be very interesting." He smirked as he looked at his heavily sweating best friend.

Then…

His phone rang.

[ CELL PHONE SCREEN: IMAI HOTARU CALLING

"Imai how the heck did you get my number?" was his greeting this time.

He heard her smirk on the other line, _"I have my sources Hyuuga. Like I said this morning. I need to talk to you, right now. And by the way, you should really know how to properly answer the phone."_

"tch."

"_You better come right now. If you don't. I'm sure eBay will gladly put this crispy picture up for auction."_

"I have no time for these things Imai." He said, trying to sound unaffected while he blushed at the same time.

"_Meet me at the newsroom. This concerns something important. So come. Or else."_

"tch. Whatever." he answered before ending the call.

"Was that Imai?" asked a curious Ruka.

"Yeah. She told me you're her next blackmailing subject." He answered as he started walking away casually waving his hand to tell Ruka he's going.

"O… Oi!! Don't joke about those stuffs!!" the blonde yelled out, obviously scared out of his witts.

----

"Mikan-chan is it true? It's not isn't it?" asked Nonoko as she and Anna trapped Mikan with their suffocating questions.

If Mikan were in control, she would've disappeared right then and there. She looked on the side, avoiding the inquiring girls' stares. "Mikan-chan???"

_FLASHBACK_

_She continued to angrily walked the corridors until she came across Umenomiya Anna and Osagawara Nonoko. "MIKAN-CHAN!!" they both called._

_She stopped walking and greeted them both._

"_Ne Mikan-chan…" Anna started. Her voice suddenly sounded serious. Why?_

"_We heard about a rumor. That, you and Tsubasa-kun…"_

_But before they could continue someone butted in and said,_

"_Ara… Umenomiya-san, Osagawara-san!! You didn't know? Andou-senpai dumped Sakura-san for Harada-senpai!!"_

"_Sho- Shouda-san!" the two exclaimed in unison._

"_The truth is that… Andou-senpai was also with Harada-senpai. He was two-timing them. So when both of them found out, they made him choose. And, well, he chose the mature and beautiful Harada-senpai over the childish Sakura-san. Face it Sakura. He never really loved you. He was just playing with you!" Sumire revealed._

_The two gasped, then turned their attention to the brunette who was looking on the ground. Upon seeing that she has caused enough heartaches for this day. Sumire went on her merry way. She loved torturing Mikan emotionally. It was so much fun for her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

----

Natsume stood in front of the newsroom. He was still thinking if he should enter or not. Imai was someone to be careful of. He knew that. Is it Ok to trust her? But before he could think up an answer, the door opened and an emotionless voice told him, "Enter."

He still had doubts but it was too late to turn back now. He entered coolly and stood behind a large chair. The newsroom was dark, only one of the lights were open. It gave off a slight eerie aura that made him think.

Brushing off all other weird and eerie thoughts coming to him, he asked with the same amount of emotion in his voice as hers, (A/N: in other words, he also had an emotionless tone.) "What do you want Imai?"

The large chair swiveled to face him.

"Hyuuga. Are you… serious with Mikan?"

"…"

"I repeat. Are you serious with her?"

"I"

He paused and looked straight into her amethyst eyes before he continued his answer.

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**yamishun:** So sorry guys!!! I'm having troubles thinking up what's next!! Waa!! Writer's block!!! Please give me some suggestions or ideas!! I don't want this to be in hiatus!! But, even so, please read and review! Your reviews gives my brain a boost when thinking! 


	5. Reviews Page

**Reviews Page:**

**_This is a page, solely dedicated to the reviewers of Let It Rain. Thank you so much! More power to you! Love ya! Oh and by the way, don't put a review on this page… review on the page before this! Thank you!_**

**_- yamishun_**

**CHAPTER 1: The First Day**

**Arahi Sakura** - ahaha… it's always a pleasure seeing your review!

**okaix **- dingdingding! You've guessed right! You get a free Hota-chan plushie! Lol

**sweetCITRUS** - arigatou!

**ladalada** - well, here it is! Hope you like it as well

**dbzgtfan2004** - YAY! Ya really think it's cute?

**jcroxx **- Thanks for the luv

**SilverYuki **- hehe… you don't need to wait anymore! Weee

**li'l kitty** - XD… lol… well, it wasn't really fast… but, here's chappie 2!

**Mican-chan** - WoOt! It's good to see you're still hyper!

**CHAPTER 2: The Ice Queen**

**Mican-chan** - aww… Ok!

**ladalada** - ahaha… yes ma'am!

**berry smoothie** - I just feel like doing something different for a change…

**kradraven **- hai! Hope you like this new one!

**li'l kitty** - lol… I'll try to make longer ones! Promise!!

**Arahi Sakura** - thanks a ton!!!


End file.
